One Journey Ends, Another Begins.../Transcript
This is the transcript to One Journey Ends, Another Begins... in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(The episode begins) *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): One Journey Ends, Another Begins! *- *- *Narrator: Our heroes *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: *Emerl: Something tells us what's happened to Stoutland? *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Emerl: Stounland...??? *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: He........he is dead. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Stoutland! *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Our heroes place a large coffin containing the unseen dead body of Stoutland on the riverbank. SpongeBob and Patrick push the coffin into the water and it drifts out through the river and onto the ocean) *'Emerl': May the gods welcome you... and lead you through your life and death... may this you name for love and fury so that we may hear it rise from the depths of the dead, we give thanks to the Stoutland who takes good care of Litten and now dies during it's old age. *'Sakura Avalon:' (Sobbing) Stoutland... (starts crying) is dead... *(Eevee sadly looks at Sakura crying as she jumps on her right shoulder and nuzzles her to make her better) *Sakura Avalon: Thanks Eevee. *(Littlefoot now feels sad seeing Stoutland now died and was never seen again) *'Grandpa Longneck:' I'm sorry, Littlefoot. *Freakazoid: (Crying) Why, Why, Why, Why........?! (sobbing) *Scooby Doo: (crying) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Daphne begins to play the piano with the song, "Battle Hymn of the Republic." Samson Oak begins conducting Partners Digimons who are singing the hymn for Stoutland's funeral) *'Partners Digimons': (singing) *Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord He is trampling out the vintage where the grapes of wrath are stored He hath loosed the fateful lightning of His terrible swift sword His truth is marching on *Glory, Glory, hallelujah! Glory, glory, hallelujah! Glory, glory, hallelujah! His truth is marching on *I have seen Him in the watch-fires of a hundred circling camps They have builded Him an altar in the evening dews and damps I can read His righteous sentence by the dim and flaring lamps His day is marching on. *Glory, glory, hallelujah! Glory, glory, hallelujah! Glory, glory, hallelujah! His day is marching on *I have read a fiery gospel writ in burnished rows of steel "As ye deal with my contemners, so with you my grace shall deal" Let the Hero, born of woman, crush the serpent with his heel Since God is marching on *Glory, glory, hallelujah! Glory, glory, hallelujah! Glory, glory, hallelujah! Since God is marching on *He has sounded forth the trumpet that shall never call retreat He is sifting out the hearts of men before His judgment-seat Oh, be swift, my soul, to answer Him! Be jubilant, my feet! Our God is marching on *Glory, glory, hallelujah! Glory, glory, hallelujah! Glory, glory, hallelujah! Our God is marching on *In the beauty of the lilies Christ was born across the sea With a glory in His bosom that transfigures you and me As He died to make men holy, let us die to make men free While God is marching on *Glory, glory, hallelujah! Glory, glory, hallelujah! Glory, glory, hallelujah! While God is marching on *(The song ends) *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Twilight Sparkle:' Guys, we have to go Equestria *'Tai Kamiya:' Uh??? *'Littlefoot:' Why??? *'Applejack:' Because we have a work what should we do *'Spongebob:' What a work, you mean a friendship problem? *'Fluttershy:' No, another work *'Pinkie Pie:' And by the way, you saw that our Cutie Mark is shining??? *'Sonic:' No *'Rarity:' We have to go, so goodbye for now *'Spike:' Don't worry guys we have meet again *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: All right I just caught a Litten! *Tai Kamiya: Way to go! *Agumon: Alright! *Ully Yamano: Yahoo! *- *- *Ducky: Ash caught Litten. Yep, yep, yep! *- *- *- *(Emerl looks up in the sky to see a Stoutland) *'Emerl:' Thank you, Stoutland for taking good care of Litten. From now on, we are now Litten's new family. *- *- *Narrator: Litten *(The episode ends)